1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to hydro/pneumatic tensioners for applying tension to a riser supported from a floating platform.
2. Background of the Invention
An offshore facility includes a riser extending to a subsea facility such as a subsea well or subsea manifold located at the sea floor. Offshore facilities that float, such as a tension leg platform, move up and down and horizontally relative to the subsea well with the oscillations of the waves and currents. It is often desirous to maintain a desired tension on the riser during these oscillating movements. Tensioners are often utilized in order to react to the movements of offshore facilities moving with the wave oscillations and currents.
Previous tensioner assemblies, like those on tension leg platforms, include a plurality of piston assemblies suspended from a deck that connect to a tension ring surrounding the riser. One type relied upon gas positioned in a chamber surrounding the piston rod to create tension. These piston assemblies are pull-type piston assemblies because they react when the piston is being pulled through the piston chamber and the fluid surrounding the piston rod is compressed. These assemblies require large piston assemblies to accommodate the necessary fluid for creating tension in reaction to the movements of the platform.
Other previous tensioner assemblies include ram style or push-type piston assemblies that have the reactive fluid on the side of the piston opposite from the piston rod. Ram style piston assemblies react when the piston is being pushed through the piston chamber. This arrangement allows for smaller piston assemblies because there is no piston rod in the chamber containing the fluid. Moreover, in previous assemblies, the piston rod extends downward to the piston housed with the piston chamber. Therefore, drippings and debris from above often fall onto the piston rods which can damage the seals of the piston assembly. Failure and less reactive tensioning can occur when the seals are damaged.
In other ram style or push-type piston assemblies, the piston rod extends upward to the piston housed with the piston chamber. In these assemblies, drippings and debris fall from above onto the rods. Such an arrangement typically required expensive coatings to be applied to the outer surface of the piston rods that were exposed to the elements.